En pedazos
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Alex ha tenido una vida difícil a raíz de su fallido matrimonio y conocedora de los sentimientos de Himuro propone tomar los pedazos que quedan de ella. Él le enseña a Alex que ella es perfecta, con paciencia y amor le demuestra que él no se conforma con pedazos y buscará tenerla en una pieza.[Adv. 18] [NoYaoi] [Oneshot]


_!Hola a todos! Traigo a ustedes un HimuAlex Adv. +18. No es yaoi [lo advierto por que mi nombre de usuario tiene la palabra yaoi] Esto es para los que necesitábamos hetero de Kuroko no basquet. Que lo disfruten._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo se supone que debería actuar?" Pensaba Himuro mientras depositaba a la rubia en una amplia cama. Aquel hotel, ese aroma a cosas nuevas y limpias, esa luz tenue iluminando la blanca y amplia pieza mientras los largos y rubios cabellos de la mujer se acoplaba a las telas de las sabanas. Himuro le destapó el rostro para remover los lentes dejando una mejor visión de su rostro. Ella era suave, desde que tiene memoria siempre ha sido así.<p>

¿Qué debería hacer? Aquella mujer le consideraba como un hijo más sin embargo él siempre albergó hacia a ella sentimientos de admiración que, conforme crecía, se deformaron en una maraña de sentimientos descarrilados desde un amor puro hasta un deseo inmenso típico de la adolescencia.

Miró sus suaves manos, ese anillo de compromiso. Recordó el día en que ella se casó, su sonrisa, sus mejillas rojas y el aspecto aun descuidado que siempre portaba a pesar de usar un amplio vestido pero ella seguía luciendo hermosa. De eso fue hace años, cuando él y Kagami aún eran unos niños. Sin embargo los años no pasaban por el rostro de Alex.

Quitó el anillo dorado, le causaba cierto malestar verlo y lo colocó en la mesilla de lado para luego ver a la mujer quien despierta se cubría los labios entrecerrando sus orbes verdes y enrojecidos ante el deseo de llorar, Himuro se sintió impotente.

—Gracias, Tatsuya…—susurró ella y Himuro sonrió negando.

—Ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera —susurró acariciándole los cabellos y la mujer recargó su rostro en la palma del azabache cerrando los ojos provocando que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla.

Nunca vio a Alex tan débil pero tenía sus motivos.

Tantos años soportando la infidelidad, las burlas, la pena de ser la única que amaba en ese matrimonio. Incapaz de darle un hijo a aquella persona, tan seca como le decía su familia. Por eso cuando conoció a Himuro y Kagami les cuidó como si fueran propios en un reflejo de sentirse en contacto con su lado maternal pero esa muralla se cayó, ellos habían crecido y no eran para nada sus hijos, ella no había podido tener uno propio y su pareja llega un día diciendo que tendría un hijo con alguien más, que la dejaría, que era libre como ella siempre deseo.

Y no es que realmente lo deseara, solo era algo coqueta es cierto, pero amaba su vida hogareña, hacer la comida, dedicarle sus días a una persona y sentirse amada, amar. ¿Era mucho pedir eso? Si lo era, si para alguien incapaz de crear vida.

Se torturaba a si misma con esos pensamientos y se sentía fatal, destrozada. Tanto esfuerzo para que alguien más llegara y se llevara todo lo que ella en esos años cuidó, alguien que le diera todo lo que en esos años no pudo ofrecerle. Alcoholizada, fuera de sí y sin percepción de sus actos tambaleaba por la calle hasta que los brazos de Himuro le retuvieron, le dieron cobijo y la llevaron a un lugar seguro.

Ese chico que ya no era más un niño, era todo un hombre. Se había puesto más guapo, su voz había cambiado a una más masculina pero sus rasgos seguían siendo finos. Era todo lo que una jovencita desearía tener y aun así sabía que él no se fijaría en jovencitas, lo supo desde aquel día en que él se confesó y ese día supo que ese niño no era su hijo.

—Siempre quisiste una parte de mí, Tatsuya. —dijo la mujer llamando la atención del joven —puedes tomar, solo mírame…estoy en pedazos.

Entonces el azabache entrecerró los ojos y amenazador colocó una mano al costado de la rubia sorprendiéndola ¿Realmente iba a aceptar esa propuesta? ¿En serio le deseaba tanto? Ella se resignó, cerró los ojos esperando lo que tuviese que pasar pero solo escuchó un susurro suave proveniente de Himuro.

—Yo no quiero solo una parte de ti, yo te amo completa…—y cualquiera que fuera mortal se estremecería ante esas palabras como hizo Alex, tembló, se sonrojó y abrió los ojos solo para ver como el azabache se separaba para después sacar el móvil —jamás vuelvas a pensar que yo me conformo con 'pedazos'… soy paciente y llegará el día en que seas solo de mí, Alex.

Marcó un numero mientras la mujer sentía algo inesperadamente nuevo, un latir altivo y resonante en su pecho ante esas dulces palabras, de esas que jamás recibía y que a pesar de ser románticas despertaron en ellas desde las más bajas emociones hasta las más cursis…

Y eso estaba mal, ya no era una adolecente como aquel joven.

—Tigger. Soy Tatsuya. Alex nuevamente tomó de más….—hizo una pausa, seguro un regaño a la mujer —por suerte la encontré. ¿Puedes pasar por ella temprano al hotel? …Si… el de siempre —en ese momento la mujer se sintió patética por dejarse cuidar por un par de chicos que además de todo eran sus aprendices —Ok. Buenas noches.

Colgó el teléfono y lo guardó de nueva cuenta mirando a la mujer con una sonrisa ladina. Se inclinó un poco y con sus cálidos y húmedos labios besó su frente, y ese contacto fue valioso para ella.

* * *

><p>Volver a casa y verla echa un caos. Su pareja se había ido llevándose sus cosas y dejando las de ella pero todo vuelto de cabeza. Kagami miró sorprendido el lugar pero ella en vez de desmoronarse como la noche anterior se mantuvo firme y recogió los fragmentos de un cuadro que estaba en el suelo. En el centro de la pared principal decía "seca" y el pelirrojo se sintió iracundo, molesto, con ganas de romperles la cara a esas personas.<p>

—Hay mucho que hacer aquí —dijo la mujer sonriendo —¿Podrían ayudarme tu y Tatsuya?

—Uh, claro —dijo Kagami tranquilizándose mientras marcaba a su hermano contándole lo ocurrido.

Algunos botes de pintura, la escoba, el trapeador y productos de limpieza. Se pusieron en acción borrando las manchas, acomodando los pocos muebles que aún conservaba la casa mientras enterraba en el jardín dentro de un agujero lo que le recordara aquel pasado. Era un momento de locura que disfrutaba de pasar con esos dos jóvenes mientras lanzaba un cerillo al pozo improvisado y esas fotos, cartas, memorias y hasta el vestido de novia ardían hasta volverse una plasta negra que más tarde serian cenizas, después parte de la tierra y en el futuro un hermoso jardín de rosas que estaba deseosa de hacer.

Era tarde, ya todo estaba más en orden y después de tomar y comer un poco mirando el resultado de su esfuerzo Kagami se puso de pie.

—Tengo que irme, quedé de llamar a Kuroko hoy —dijo viendo la hora y calculando la diferencia horaria entre Estados Unidos y Japón —y quiero encontrarlo antes de que vaya a clases.

Tan pronto acabó la WinterCup los tres habían regresado a NorteAmerica con la promesa de volver a Japón en el futuro aunque con todo ese cariño que Kagami tenía por Kuroko seguro su retorno sería pronto.

El pelirrojo salió de la casa después de muchas despedidas mientras Himuro seguía tirado en una montaña de telas de cortinas se habían sido arrancadas, ahora deberían de comprar otras. Alex le miró ahí con esa pose de chico cool e internamente se burló de él pues tal vez en ese joven había más temores y complejos de los que muchos imaginaban, ella le conocía más que nadie.

—¿Te quedarás a dormir? —preguntó la rubia mientras se acercaba a él.

—No, también me iré a casa —Alex hizo un puchero leve y siguió acercándose pero Himuro le hizo una señal para que se detuviese —Si te acercas demasiado no me controlaré.

—Te has vuelto impertinente —rechistó la rubia.

—Es solo que hablaba en serio cuando dije que te quiero completa… y no voy a recibir menos que eso —el joven se puso de pie sacudiéndose las ropas mientras dejaba la lata de soda de lado.—Buenas noches, Alex.

Y así el azabache se fue dejando a la mujer con una sensación extraña por dentro. ¿Qué clase de sentimiento era ese?

* * *

><p>Había llegado ese día en que sonrojado Kagami estaba en el aeropuerto después de confesar a Himuro y Alex a regañadientes que no podía estar tanto tiempo lejos del peliceleste. Ambos se miraron, sonrieron y apoyaron al otro joven. Ahora le despedían, Himuro le daba un abrazo con un par de palmadas en la espalda mientras la rubia se aferraba maternalmente a él pidiéndole que tuviese cuidado y que no hiciera cosas sucias sin cuidarse haciendo que el sonrojo del pelirrojo aumentara aún más.<p>

Lo vieron subir al avión alzando la mano mientras Alex contenía las lágrimas al despedirse nuevamente de él. Miró al azabache quien pensativo observaba como se elevaba el avión ella bromeó.

—¿Estás pensando en déjame también? —Himuro la miró, aun con un ojo visible este era gris y hermoso, ese lunar, esos cabellos suaves. El tipo era de ensueño.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —preguntó suave.

—No me apetece. Me gustaría que te quedaras un poco más —contestó ella sintiéndose nerviosa ante la mirada del joven.

—Está bien…—respondió invitándola a partir mientras el avión ya había alzado el vuelo. Así ambos dejaron el aeropuerto.

Al llegar a casa de la rubia algo no andaba bien, lo supieron al ver un vehículo estacionado al frente. Ambos bajaron del taxi pagando rápidamente y entraron al lugar para ver que una mujer rebuscaba entre los cajones de la casa.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa? —la mujer, un poco más baja que ella, le miró.

—Oh, eres tú. Bueno, he venido a buscar unas cosas que me encargó buscar y…

—¿Te dio llaves de MI casa? —la joven negó moviendo el dedo índice.

—También es su casa, te lo recuerdo —miró a Himuro parado a lado de Alex y alzó una ceja —veo que ya te has conseguido a alguien más.

—Ya no hay nada de lo que buscas, lo quemé todo así que por favor retírate…—le indicó la puerta y la mujer alzó las manos caminando hacia la salida con una sonrisa hasta que se detuvo en el marco.

—¿Sabes? Deberías de irle diciendo a tu nuevo noviecito ese defecto que tienes —la chica se acarició el vientre a modo de burla y eso le hirvió la sangre a Alex que casi se abalanza contra ella de no ser que Himuro le detuvo — hasta luego.

La mujer se fue dejándola furiosa, pateando cosas, queriendo romperlo todo mientras que Himuro cerraba la puerta, tendrían que cambiar todas las chapas y tener cuidado. Alex estaba contra el sillón con la cara hundida en una almohada mientras desbordaba su llanto, aquellas palabras le habían herido en demasía y le estaban pesando ¿Qué hombre querría compartir su vida con alguien como ella? Dolía y mucho.

Himuro se acercó al sillón y haciéndose espacio se sentó para atraer a la mujer, ella se recostó en su pecho sollozando, apretándole las ropas mientras las lágrimas caían, mientras sin poder decir más todo ese dolor surgía al igual que el sueño que la venció poco a poco recostada en el pecho del azabache.

Cuando despertó estaba nuevamente en cama. Aquella cama que había compartido con alguien más y que desde hacía unos cuantos meses estaba vacía, meses en los que ella soportó ser ridiculizada,

Miró al marco de la puerta y ahí estaba Himuro entrando mientras se acomodaba los cabellos. Caminó hacia la cama hasta sentarse a su lado y la miró con una sonrisa que la relajó. Se desperezó tallándose los ojos y miró que afuera el cielo estaba oscuro, no supo por cuanto tiempo durmió.

—¿Te quedarás a dormir?—preguntó ella, Himuro rio.

—¿Quieres seguir durmiendo? —ahora era Alex quien sonreía y esta misma sonrisa cesó lentamente —¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

—¿A dormir? —cuestionó mirándole e Himuro sonrió ladino.

—A lo que quieras —Alex tuvo esa misma sensación de antes y era tonto porque ya no era una jovencita para que en su pecho se acunara esa emoción, esa expectativa ante el romance, pero eso no estaba bien, no se sentía apta para amar.

—Tatsuya, sabes que yo no puedo ofrecerte nada…no sé qué esperas de mi —se sintió triste pero era hora de dejar las cosas en claro por el bien de ambos.

—Ya te lo dije Alex… yo solo te quiero a ti completa…

—¿Aunque esté vieja y destrozada? —rio leve pero era una risa lastimera.

—Jamás digas eso… es hora de que alguien te lo diga…—se aproximó hasta besar sus labios, aquello sorprendió a la rubia pero no le desagradó — eres maravillosa.

—Tatsuya…—susurró cuando sus labios ya se habían separado sintiendo un pequeño ardor en sus mejillas, en el cuerpo mientras pensaba "Esto es raro…pero se siente bien" y jalaba de la camisa del otro para volverle a besar, para sentir como el chico lentamente caía encima de ella, como sus manos le rodeaban, como su respiración se mezclaba con la propia.

Con suavidad y delicadeza acarició sus brazos, su costado hasta llegar a sus piernas y ella le dio acceso separándolas para que Himuro se acomodase entre ellas haciendo más cómodo todo, casi como si fueran piezas amoldándose perfectamente. Sus labios jugando, el cuerpo de la rubia empezó a contonearse contra el otro y el azabache aceptó gustoso el movimiento siguiéndole el ritmo, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba.

La camisa de ella cedió mostrando su sostén, Himuro acarició las montañas que tenía arrebatándole un respingo y después una risa que fue contagiada al azabache.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer esto? —preguntó ella y Himuro se quedó pensando con una curva en sus labios.

—Un año, dos años…no tengo tanta experiencia ¿Me permite aprender? —Alex se cubrió los labios para no reír más fuerte pero se calló cuando Himuro se quitó la camisa y es que ese cuerpo no era para nada el de un adolecente, estaba ligeramente marcado, blanco y suave. Himuro era demasiado erótico a la vista, envidió a quienes le hubiesen visto así antes que ella pero hoy era su oportunidad y seguía siendo raro pero seguía sintiéndose bien.

El joven lanzó sus tenis y calcetines lejos para después desabrochar su pantalón y retornar a los besos en la piel de Alex, en sus hombros, en sus brazos, en su pecho aun cubierto hasta el vientre plano y bien definido haciéndola lanzar un suave gemido. El pantalón de Himuro cedió quedándose en boxers, Alex le observó y vio esa erección entre sus piernas que en apariencia era grande y le hizo suspirar de nerviosismo el cual fue notado por el azabache.

—Seré cuidadoso…—dice sensual a su oído mientras sus manos se colaban intentando sacar el sostén.

—¿Eso le dices a todas?—preguntó ella.

—¿Celosa? No tengas cuidado, no son tantas —dijo a broma mientras el sostén al fin cedía dejando al descubierto sus grandes pechos. Himuro suspiró y tomó uno de ellos aproximándose, cerrando los ojos y lamiendo levemente de este, del botón rosado, de esa piel. Tomó el otro con otra mano masajeándolo, apretando un poco mientras que su lengua y tientes torturaban o más bien complacían al otro haciendo que Alex gimiera un poco más.

El short de la chica fue el siguiente en caer, sus panties estaban vergonzosamente humedecidas pero esas eran buenas noticias para Himuro pues tuvo que desprenderlas. Su dedo se paseó por el sexo de la rubia quien solo le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados con atención.

Se desprendió de su bóxer, ahora ambos desnudos en la cama listos para el siguiente paso. Acomodó las piernas de la rubia doblándolas un poco y se preparó sujetándose el falo poniéndolo en la entrada, mirándola a los ojos y como la otra tenía la respiración descompensada y había deseo en su mirada, en su expresión, unas ganas de recibirle en su interior y el azabache así lo cumplió.

Entró lento, suave, se abrió paso por las cálidas paredes de la rubia las cuales estaban predispuestas a recibirlo, sin problema sin dolor. Llegó tan profundo como pudo, se acomodó mejor encima de ella sosteniéndose de sus brazos mientras la miraba a sus ojos, estaban unidos, conectados de esa manera tan placentera. ¿Cuántas veces Himuro no añoró ese momento? Era mejor de lo esperado. Salió lento y volvió a entrar analizando las expresiones de Alex para saber si dolía, incomodaba, si quería más pero ella solo le miraba apretando un poco los labios deseándole.

Volvió a salir y a entrar ahora más rápido, lo hizo una vez más. Le tomó de las piernas y las colocó en sus hombros para empezar a moverse más veloz, más rítmico haciendo que los pechos de la rubia se moviesen de igual forma y sus gemidos aumentaran de volumen. Tenía las piernas prácticamente juntas haciéndole sentir más al azabache, haciéndole sentir más a la rubia quien se cubría los ojos con el antebrazo alzando la voz, sintiendo ese cosquilleo en su vientre. Himuro liberó las piernas de la chica las cuales cayeron a los lados mientras seguía sometiéndola con embestidas placenteras provocando un ruido en toda la habitación del golpeteo de sus pieles.

La hizo girar quedando bocabajo con la almohada contra su rostro y se hincó solo un poco levantándole las caderas haciendo que su erección se deslizara dentro de ella nuevamente. Le tomó de la cintura, después más abajo y empezó a moverla contra él a fuerza, Alex más roja hundió su rostro en la almohada conteniendo los gritos mientras Himuro suspiraba con placer, mientras su visitón de la rubia, de su espalda, de todo ese placer que le entregaba era para él un regalo único.

No pudo más, apretó los labios tensándose al igual que la mujer y en una queja, en un gemido voraz terminó en su interior mientras la chica ahogaba un gran gemido en las teas. El líquido blanco corría por las torneadas piernas de la rubia mientras Himuro salía de su interior, mientras le veía con la respiración desvariad y se tiraba a su lado. La mujer aún estaba agitada, cansada y respirando con dificultad.

Sus miradas se encontraron, luego sus brazos y ella terminó recostada en el pecho del azabache aferrándose a él. Un silencio como en honor a lo ocurrido, digiriendo la realidad de las cosas, pensando que decir.

—¿Vas a aceptar todo de mí? —preguntó ella, Himuro sonrió.

—Ya sabes la respuesta….—otro silencio.

—No puedo darte una familia —Himuro no contestó, solo apagó la luz de la lámpara de a lado dejando una sensación triste en la mujer hasta que sintió los labios del otro besarle.

—No sé de qué hablas. Tú y Taiga siempre han sido mi familia —Alex sintió su corazón encogerse por lo dicho, Himuro tenía razón y solo sonrió.

—¿Entonces harías lo mismo con Taiga? —preguntó bromeando.

—Si Tetsuya me deja si —se ganó un pequeño golpe nada femenino en el hombro, después un beso en la mejilla y un susurro de buenas noches.

* * *

><p>Una llamada telefónica fue necesaria cuando decidieron decir las cosas al otro miembro de la familia. Ni que decir que Kagami casi se le cae el rostro de escuchar lo dicho por Himuro y Alex.<p>

—Siento como si mi mejor amigo me llamara para decirme que sale con mi madre —dijo Kagami al teléfono provocando que los otros dos que escuchaban en altavoz rieran.

—Ahora puedes llamarme papá —dijo Himuro a broma.

—¡Jamás! Ah…—el otro se puso más serio y casi pudieron escuchar esa risa de su lado —cuida mucho de ella, ambos se merecen esa felicidad.—la pareja se miró, Himuro le depositó un beso en los labios —Escuché eso, dejen de besarse mientras hablan conmigo, es vergonzoso.

—Kagami-kun puede besarme si quiere —se escuchó decir a Kuroko mientras Alex e Himuro reían por los gritos que el pelirrojo lanzaba.

—¡No!...ah…como sea. Les deseo lo mejor —dijo el chico.

—Gracias Tigger, esperamos que pronto vengan Tetsuya y tú a visitarnos.

—Claro, eso es seguro —y así tras despedidas la llamada se cortó. Se recostaron en el sillón mientras un par de besos en las mejillas eran depositados y esos viejos cuadros en la mesa de centro mostraban toda una vida juntos, rara pero especial.

El dia de la boda de Alex abrazando a Kagami y a Himuro cuando estos eran pequeños, el dia que Himuro partió a Japón siendo un poco más grande mientras ella lloriqueaba, el final de la WinterCup donde celebraban junto a Kagami y frente a todos la foto de ellos dos juntos, Himuro besándole la mejilla a una feliz Alex.

"Llegó el día en que todos esos pedazos tomaron forma y ahora son mios"


End file.
